


這裡

by abbabccd05



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Fix-It, M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: 史蒂夫抹去臉上的塵土。





	這裡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [still here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475702) by [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing). 



 

史蒂夫抹去臉上的塵土。

他疲累地癱倒在地上，肌肉正因為方才的打鬥隱隱作痛，這具身體已經下定決心不再願意將他撐起。他的顴骨被割破一道口子，雙手也滿是傷痕，而史蒂夫只想躺在地上沈沈睡去。或許永遠都不要醒來。 

「徒手阻擋那個巨大醜茄哥的下場就是這樣，你這個大白癡。」

史蒂夫抬起頭來，胸口緊的發疼。「巴奇，」他輕聲叫道，幾乎要奪眶而出的淚水和無與倫比的喜悅拉撕扯著他的表情。

但現在不是哭的時候。他們得解決眼前的麻煩，還有很多事情等著他們處理。

巴奇對他翻了個白眼，接著朝他伸出一隻手，是那隻金屬手臂，黑色的汎合金邊緣閃爍著金色的光芒。「來吧。」

史蒂夫握住巴奇的手，任對方將自己拉起。他的腳步有些踉蹌，但巴奇眼明手快地攬住他的腰，確保他站得穩穩的。

「嗨，」史蒂夫的語氣聽上去像個白癡，他在內心交戰著是該繼續專注執行任務，還是乾脆把巴奇按在樹上好好地將他親吻個遍。那個吻要是永遠不結束最好。

「嗨。」巴奇對他微笑，眼角彎出一道笑紋。「你知道我今天遇到了一隻會說話的浣熊嗎？」

「索爾的新朋友是一棵樹，」史蒂夫回應，思索著自己的人生是怎麼走到這一步的。大概是從一九四幾年就注定好的吧，他遞出入伍申請，還以為信任一名有酗酒惡習的德國醫生會是個好主意。

「至少我們還在這裡，對吧？」巴奇打趣道，他用額頭很快地在史蒂夫的額前輕輕貼了一會兒。

史蒂夫汲取著他的氣味，混合著泥土、汗水和屬於 _巴奇_ 的氣息，熟悉的就像他自己的心跳那般。「是的，我們還在這裡。」

「那麼快走吧。其他人還需要我們幫忙。」

史蒂夫不想幫忙。史蒂夫這一輩子已經幫得夠多了，無論是生是死，而現在，他只想待在這裡，待在巴奇的懷抱裡，再也不需要跟誰戰鬥。

「好，」但這是他的回答，因為他知道這樣的爭論沒有意思。

他們穿越樹林，林子的盡頭是一片草地，而最後的一場戰役正在眼前發生，屍體滿是遍野，那之中有敵人也有戰友。史蒂夫為帝查拉的人民感到痛心，他們勇敢迎戰，就像他們的國王一樣。

「巴恩斯，」帝查拉在看見兩人時點點頭，笑容有些哀痛。「看來你找到你的隊長了。」

「他剛在其中一個樹叢裡打盹呢，」巴奇開玩笑道，眼底的憂傷不亞於帝查拉。

有道理，史蒂夫想著。巴奇在這裡給自己安了一個家，看著家園被毀肯定不好受。

「你們這邊鬧完了沒？」山姆一邊問著一邊走上前來，他碰碰史蒂夫的肩膀，神色像是鬆了一口氣。「因為我們還有工作要做。」

史蒂夫緩慢地深呼吸。「告訴我什麼情況。」

而史蒂夫沒料想到的，是山姆竟然高興地咧嘴笑了。

「別說我對你不好，」山姆說。「我直接帶你去看。」

 

**

 

血肉的氣味嗆得史蒂夫想吐，尤其是當地上一團血肉模糊中還伴隨著一點外星人的殘骸時更是。

「哈囉，吾友！」索爾燦笑著和他們打招呼，他甩弄著手中的新斧頭，眼底閃著雷電似的光芒。

「嘿，索爾。」史蒂夫走上前去給他一個擁抱，簡直說不出自己對於他的到來有多麽感激。

索爾放聲大笑，緊緊地將他擠進懷裡，直到史蒂夫的骨頭發出喀喀聲才停下。「真高興見到你，史蒂夫。我們今天打了一場精彩的戰役。」

「可不是嗎，」一個平靜的聲音從眾人的右邊傳來。

史蒂夫不認識眼前的人，她有著藍色和綠色的皮膚，還有一雙全黑的眼睛，但他曉得他欠她一條命。大家都欠她。

「我是涅布拉，」她先是自我介紹，接著指著身邊那個留著一頭紅髮的綠色皮膚女人。「這是葛摩拉。別客氣。」

兩人此刻正站在那堆曾經是薩諾斯的東西上頭。在索爾用屬於雷電之神的力量電暈他，涅布拉和葛摩拉又聯手用利刃戳進他的心臟後，薩諾斯化成了這堆殘破的遺骸。

「給我等一下，」東尼打斷，抬起一根手指指向她。「你可不是光靠自己而已唷。我們都出了力。」

「我不知道耶，史塔克先生，」彼得用細細的嗓音說道。「我們不就只是把他們引來這裡而已嗎。」

史蒂夫聽見身旁傳來一陣笑聲，他轉過頭去，望見站在自己身邊的小娜。

「你覺得還要多久東尼才會被那個小鬼弄到起肖？」娜塔莎低聲問道。

「我不敢相信你竟然說了『起肖』這個詞，」克林特站在她身後，從他的其中一靴子裡變出一張二十塊紙鈔。「我賭再一個月。他之前可能還行，但現在他都把小鬼帶去太空了，我看不樂觀。」

「我想去太空，」巴奇咕噥著，儘管音量很小，史蒂夫卻還是聽見了。

而很顯然巴奇的浣熊新朋友也聽見了。

「我帶你去，手臂人，」浣熊說道。「你是個好傢伙，我們用得上你。」

「我是格魯特，」索爾的數朋友說道，跟著點點頭。

「我們該繼續做完該做的事了，」幻視打斷他們，炙熱的陽光將他的皮膚曬得發紅。心靈寶石已經被汪達摧毀，剩下來的他…成了人類。

「你需要我們做些什麼？」汪達朝涅布拉和葛摩拉走去。

兩個女人互看彼此一眼，葛摩拉接著說道，「你能把他變成灰燼嗎？」

汪達輕輕地笑，眼中閃過微光。「可以，就像他不曾存在過那般。」

「我喜歡。」涅布拉咧嘴笑，尖銳的笑容裡泛著金屬光澤。「再好不過了。」

史蒂夫望著汪達操作她的魔法，鮮紅色的觸手一層層包覆在薩諾斯的空殼之外。然後，汪達彈了下手指，他消失了。

化為灰燼。

這是他應得的下場。

 

**

 

「啊，回家真好，」巴奇在兩人走進那間他在瓦干達的小木屋裡時說道。

看著巴奇在自己的空間裡放下心防的模樣，史蒂夫忍不住莞爾。瓦干達幫了很多的忙，效果遠比他們預期的都要好。史蒂夫不曉得該如何回報舒莉和帝查拉才是。

「巴克，」史蒂夫叫道，他終究還是屈服於心中那個打從方才在戰場上為人類搏命拼死時就不曾間斷過的念想。

巴奇回身望著他，並在認出史蒂夫的眼神時微微勾起嘴角。他轉過身來，史蒂夫立刻伸出雙手環抱著他的腰，一雙唇落在巴奇的唇瓣上，深刻而愛戀的吻著。

「我們沒事了，」巴奇貼著史蒂夫的唇說道，史蒂夫不停地吻著他：他的唇，他的臉頰，他下頷上的小酒窩。「我們還在這裡，史蒂夫。我們活下來了，我們沒事了。」巴奇輕聲呢喃著，溫軟的話語直達史蒂夫的心底。

「我愛你，」史蒂夫說，他說這句話的模樣就像呼吸那樣自然。

巴奇露出大大的笑容，開心的不得了。「我也愛你。就算你聞起來臭的要命。」

史蒂夫哼了一聲，接著開始用長滿鬍子的臉去磨蹭同樣滿臉鬍渣的巴奇，試著把身上的泥灰都抹在他身上。巴奇笑了起來，他沒有推開他，反而將他拉得更近。

「那就是要沖澡的意思了，」史蒂夫說，他的心被裝得好滿好滿，滿的忘了自己有多麽疲憊。。

「是的，」巴奇幾乎是呻吟著說道，他牽著史蒂夫的手來到浴室。「我需要你幫我抹一點潤髮乳。那麼多的泥灰，我的頭髮肯定要完蛋。」

「我會用椰子油把你整個人塗滿的，想用多少都行，」史蒂夫承諾道，巴奇轉過身去打開水，他則是抬手解開身上的制服。

巴奇賴在他胸膛前，長長的睫毛輕輕劃過史蒂夫。「你可真是深得我心。」

兩人浸潤在溫熱的水花下，試著將全身上下的塵土、血跡還有外星人的殘骸洗去，隨後才移動到浴缸裡。巴奇將半身泡進熱水裡，躺在史蒂夫的胸口前，發出一聲夢幻的喟嘆。

「我們應該在每次戰鬥結束後都這麼做的，」巴奇說著，兩隻手放在史蒂夫的膝蓋上。

史蒂夫深吸一口氣，雙臂環住巴奇的腰，將他抱進懷裡。「我再也不想戰鬥了，」他輕聲承認道。

巴奇沈默了大約一秒鐘的時間，然後他捏捏史蒂夫的膝蓋，「好。」

史蒂夫鬆一口氣，他也不曉得自己為什麼要屏住氣息，接著在巴奇的金屬手臂上印下一吻。「謝謝你，」他說著，似乎有些詞窮。

「你不用為這種事情謝我，」巴奇溫聲說道，他別過臉，輕輕吻在史蒂夫的唇角。「但你說好了要給我潤髮的。」

史蒂夫笑了起來，再次吻住巴奇，他從來沒有感受過這樣的悠哉和泰然。「把東西給我，」史蒂夫說著在巴奇面前攤開掌心。

「你知道，」巴奇說著往前挪一挪，拿起一個裝著椰子油的小罐子，「我剛有點想把我的老二放在你手裡然後跟你說『你的東西在這裏』。」

史蒂夫笑出聲來，拿起已經打開的罐子，倒出一點油在手心裡。「那個可以等一下再說。可不能讓你的頭髮遭罪了。」

「你把我照顧得真好，」巴奇在史蒂夫開始替他梳理頭髮時發出心滿意足的嘆息，他的身體變得軟趴趴，全部的重量都靠在史蒂夫身上。「我們應該結婚。」

史蒂夫笑得不行，一面輕柔地給巴奇的頭皮按摩，一面確認這是他喜歡的力道。「我們已經結婚了。簡單的儀式，就在這間房子前面？舒莉替我們打造的汎合金對戒？山姆對著飲料偷哭？想起來了沒*？」

「等著我一會兒讓你想起來別的吧*，」巴奇哼了一聲，但史蒂夫能看見他嘴邊蜷著一抹淺笑。「也等的夠久了，是吧？」

「還好，」史蒂夫回答，在巴奇的下頷落下一個吻。「重要的是，我們現在都在這裡。」

這才是史蒂夫自始至終都想牢牢握在掌心裡的東西：他們都還在這裡，他們都活過來了。經歷過無數的戰爭、邪惡的九頭蛇、對地球懷有惡意的銀河系葡萄乾，史蒂夫和巴奇還在這裡；快樂地活著，深愛著彼此。

「是的，我們還在，」巴奇吐出一口氣，接著拍了下史帝夫的膝蓋。「現在我可記起來剛才有人說要用椰子油把我全身都塗滿的。你最好說話算話喔，娃娃臉。」

史蒂夫忍不住笑，頑皮地扯著巴奇的髮梢玩，然後開始履行他的承諾。被油塗滿全身的巴奇總是很有趣，特別是當史蒂夫一會兒還得替他按摩的時候。

在那之後，當兩人筋疲力竭地纏繞著彼此時，史蒂夫終於擁抱了他的另一個念想：巴奇依偎在他懷中，就在這個為他們遮風避雨的家裡，史蒂夫沈沈睡去，因為他知道他們這一輩子都會像現在這樣—並肩同行，相愛依然。

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

**Ring any bell：同時有「想起來」跟「我要拉你的鈴鐺喔（sexually）」的意思，巴奇小壞壞 屮////////屮

 

 

 

翻譯君：

總之，大手太太真的太會寫，順道抽空修補一下自己碎成一地的心。

願世界再也沒有戰爭，你們屬於彼此，而不是那片無亙汪洋。

好了，滾回去寫作業。（大哭.jpg）

 

 


End file.
